everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Coppola Fantoche
Coppola Fantoche is a 2015-introduced character and all around character. Xe is the next Coppélia from the ballet of the same name. As of now, xe is an emotionless, frustrating to deal with, and rather literate doll. Character oh my god xe needs to be redone Personality Simply put, the word naive and Cop go together hand in hand. Xe shows a lack of experience and judgement in almost any subject, therefore xe does not and probably will not understand many of the things we understand. Contrary to xir naivete, xe is in fact intelligent, but artificial intelligence can only go so far. Like the fact that intelligence does not make up for a lack of emotion. Add some more moral complications and we're all set for Cop to become the bane of the modern world. As stated before, Cop possesses the trait of naivete. Meaning, xe lacks any and all experience in what would be normal activities to us. And though xe's "book smart", xe's not necessarily "street smart", which shows that xe's not going to understand EAH's customs and all. What might be perfectly logical to Cop could be morally unacceptable to normal students. And xir being naive does not mean xe doesn't think enough, it's just that xe doesn't understand how we understand our world. Does that make sense? That didn't makes sense. Due to xir appearance being that of a doll, and xir tendency to be quiet and dress in a steampunk fashion, Cop is often described as a shy but adorable being. Although xe doesn't act "cute" intentionally, xe does not correct those who suggest xe's a cinnamon roll, as xe is frankly unaware of the term. Due to Cop also being rather naive, this pushes along the "cinnamon roll", as it suggests xe is a child to be protected. If someone were to take xir apart, they could definitely program xir mind with whatever information xe needs. It takes a lot of time because they need to get into xir nearly uncrackable system Cop installed into xirself. Cop doesn't have any emotions. Xe can't feel or express any emotions at all. Xe's unaware of when people are sad or happy around here, showing that xe cannot read the atmosphere at all. A permanently neutral mouth is fixed onto xir face, and can only move to emit xir "talking" Cop is not necessarily shy, but more like xe keeps to herself. Xe does this because she noticed that all of the dolls xe had seen, none walked and talked like she did. So xe concluded xe was an outcast, and figured all dolls should stay silent. If xe were even human, Cop would be pretty inverted too, as xe dislikes being around most people since they can feel emotions. This does not mean that Cop doesn't make any noise. In fact, xe makes a lot of noise, albeit most of them unintentional. Xe does have gears inside of xir after all, But the ones that are intentional, Coppola is asking questions. Xir desire to learn about the modern world backpedals the fact that xe believes dolls should be seen and not heard. Cop is also rather intelligent. Not in the way that xe spew facts everywhere and is a constant know-it-all, but in a different way. Xe knows the right answers to questions because it is programmed into her by Doc. Xe's also rather intelligent because xe has an irrational logic, the logic that gives the answer, no questions asked. This irrationality also causes xir to point out technicalities, which makes everyone around xir frustrated. Cop is definitely curious, or at least that's the closest definition for it. Rather than the curious of poking noses into everything, Cop is simply intrigued by this hellhole of a world. Xe's rather fond of the world she's living in, but xe has no idea how the heck it works. So xe asks questions. Lots of them, in fact. But no one really knows whether xe retains this information or not. Unless someone programs it into xir mind, xe can only hold on to it for as long as xe can before it flies away from xir. Xe is also pretty blunt, even without realizing it. Xe wasn't made to have feelings, so Cop just says whatever is true, no matter how much it might sting the person. Of course, xe does observe that some people act a little hurt when xe talks the truth, so xe assumes it's because dolls should not talk. So then xe shuts up. In addition to not having feelings, this has made Cop pretty unsympathetic. Xe's not able to comfort people much, especially when xe speaks the truth. Outer Appearance Cop is a mismatch of many metals and other materials. The most common are porcelain, bronze, and plastic. Xe stands at a petite height, 5'1. Because of xir small build, it takes some time to realize xe's pretty strong. Xir body type is pear-shaped. No genitalia at all is present. Xe has pale skin, with tinted pink cheeks. And when people describe xir with porcelain skin, without a blemish, they don't realize they're absolutely right. Of course xe isn't completely made of porcelain. Xir left thigh is bronze and xir hands and feet are plastic. Xe is ball jointed, but since xir limbs are solid, her movements are stiff. What's amazing is that since xe is a life-sized doll, xir fingers are ball-jointed in all needed areas. So are xir feet. This allows plenty more articulation for xir, although it's still not the same as a human's. When the key on her back needs to be wound up, xe is unable to move. Xe's still fully conscious of course, but xe will be in a state similar to how a human is when they are paralyzed. The winding of the key allows xir to fuel xirself on biofuel. Coppola has mostly bronze hair, and literally bronze . It is seen in voluminous curls that never go flat, due to being welded and tempered into curls and waves. Xe also has some copper -colored or golden -colored curls, which people say is made out of solid gold. People have, once or twice cut their finger accidentally brushing them on xir hair. Xe has pondered cutting out her hair(with a giant, volcano-temperature pizza cutter) and re-rooting it with synthetic fibers. It would be more practical than metal hair. However, it migh be too difficult to do so, along with the fibers being too messy, so xe remains with aesthetically pleasing hair. One of xir eyes is bronze. The iris is shaped like a gear. Xir other eye has the same gear shape, but it is silver, instead of bronze. Xir eyelashes are sharp and also rather long. Whenever Coppola is thinking, the gears turn and make a sort of grinding and ticking noise. Cop is unable to blink though, and this is pretty creepy especially when xir gear irises are turning. Cop speaks with a voice that does not sound robotic, but metallic anyhow. Xir words echo through the metal wires streched into a funnel in xir esophagus. It just makes xir sound melancholy, like how Festus would sound if he could talk. It's kinda creepy to some people but only because they're not used to xir voice. It's actually a miracle that xe can speak anyway. Cop's voice is created by the combination of the humming sound springs make when they are pulled and released and the ping sound of metal tapping against metal. Actually, it sorta sounds like how a piano sounds. These two sounds are complemented by the creak of unoiled hinges. Only when Cop has been recently oiled will she not creak. All of these sounds are manipulated by the Blue Fairy's magic to sound like xe's actually saying something. However, xe has a tendency to pause a lot while speaking, reiterate words a lot, along with occasional stutters due to malfunctions. This results into a very interesting finished product of words. Inner Appearance The inside of Cop is something that's truly remarkable. What would be xir throat leads down to a series of machinery. Interests TBA Guilty Pleasures TBA none really? i dunno i'll find some i guess perhaps taking interests in trashy TV shows? Abilities TBA Everyday Life Behavior TBA Class-ic Schedule TBA Items TBA Dorm Room TBA Bedroom TBA Fairy Tale How The Story Goes http://www.shomler.com/dance/coppelia/ct.htm How Does Coppola Fit Into it? stuff Relationships Family Dr. Coppelius- The old man has a somewhat joy in reveling at his co-creation. He did care for Cop but he still marvels at how the heck xe's alive. Marie-Annette Coppelius- Also known as Doc, Poor dolly, xe also considers any doll, figurine, statue, painting to be a part of xir family. The Mona Lisa is apparently xir aunt. Friends Merana Little- good friends are good Desdemona Schicksal- The relationship between these two is... complicated. Ariadne Tarantola - Since Ari and Cop are both so craftabulous, they are proclaimed friends. Cop is also unable to feel emotion. Therefore, xe can not feel fear and so is one of the few students at Ever After High who isn't afraid of Ari. So they are friends. FABULOUS FRIENDS. Pets Xe really doesn't have any pets, unless you count the little clockwork animals xe makes. Romance Oufits My sweet little cinnamon bun's style would be described as steampunk, with a hint of ballet stuff in there too. Lots of dramatic hats, plenty of tutu-esque dresses, lace and frills, gears and chains, and so many Victorian aspects. Staples of xir outfits are goggles in various metals, top hats, bowlers, or fascinators, black, gold, and bronze tulle, ballet slippers, clocks and gears, corsets, lace on everything and any hand-held accessory, like a parasol or mallet. Links TBA Themes TBA Trivia *Cop identifies as agender because robots okay. The reason for the feminine clothes is because "a doll made to be feminine must be feminine, for there would be no point in the doll if not". Xir pronouns are xe and xir. *So the name Coppola has two meanings, both are Italian, one is "a theatrical woman", adhering to the fact that xir story is a ballet. The other is a type of hat. That's why xe wears a hat like all the time. **Fantoche is the French translation for "puppet", for obvious reasons. **Italian for the actress who played Swanhilda, French for the origin of the play, Polish for the setting of the play. *Cop was chosen to be a mechanical doll, as the first show used a real mechanical doll to play Coppélia. *Xir voice would sound high and fluty, maybe even breathy, but with the undertone of a vocal fry. Somewhat intellectual and very monotone at all times. If this makes sense at all, xir voice is the creak of unoiled hinges, the sharp taps of metal on metal, the warm hum of machinery, the buzz of bouncing springs, and the metallic echo as sound travels through xir inanimate lips. *A lot of the symbolism, origins, and just Cop by xirself is inspired by the ballet and other things. Try to catch them! Quotes Gallery Art! IMAG0233.jpg|The uber cute sketch of Cop that Flight did! THANK YOU Cop.png|CUTIE PIEEEEEEE by Tay Coparttrade.png|Also by Tay and still CUTIE PIEEEEE LilysArtOfCop.jpg|Basic by Lily LilysChibiArtofCop.jpg|A chibi Cop by Lily 20160522 000312-1.jpg|Cute Sketch by Hidden, Thanks! OWO CoppolaWind-upFArt.png|By Rudnio~ Fabulous! Coppola fanart by Serbear.jpg|the most precious of nerds~ by Star Not Really Art Donut Squad Eyes.png|Paired with #onfleek eyebrows and an emotionless face CopDigitalSketch.png|Cop with a cute hairstyle Category:Characters Category:Nonbinary Category:Agender Category:Neutrals Category:Ballets Category:Coppélia Category:LGBTA+ Category:Asexual Category:Aromantic Category:Ace af Category:Donut's Stuff Category:Donut Hunters Category:Work in progress